A little bit stronger
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Just to let you guys know, this is was requested from my friend at my school. He want me to do a BenXGretel and HanselXMina fanfic, who cares if you don't like it. (They will be swear bleeps, so it's rated T to be safe) (Mina and the other characters doesn't die in this story, so who cares?)


**Just to let you guys know, this is was requested from my friend at my school. He want me to do a BenXGretel and HanselXMina fanfic, who cares if you don't like it. (They will be swear bleeps, so it's rated T to be safe)**

A year went by and Gretel and Ben have gotten married and they've been together for a year until Gretel found out she was pregnant after Mina gave birth to her and Hansel's daughter named Martha and she's 2 years old, and now that Gretel's 9 months pregnant she's due anytime now. When she found out that she's pregnant, she wasn't allowed to mostly everything that she does with her brother; fight witches, witch hunting, or anything that can harm Gretel or the baby. So Ben, Hansel and Edward fight witches while Mina stays with pregnant Gretel and her 2 year old daughter Martha.

(Mina does not die in this story and the other characters doesn't die in this, the witches are nice and their mates are my characters, so who cares?)

* * *

Hansel, Ben and Edward were walking back after killing a couple witches in the forest.

"I'm hoping that Gretel's having a boy."

"You've been saying that, and Gretel's like saying this almost every time 'I'm not telling you guys, I want to be surprised.' she's been silly like that." Hansel replied as Edward started to laugh.

"You sounded just like Gretel."

"Oh yeah, and Mina then says this 'I know what Gretel is having, and we're not telling.' she's silly along with Gretel."

"Yeah, let's not say that anymore."

At home Gretel was in the bathroom when Ben was waiting for her so they can get to bed, Gretel looked at her swollen stomach. Thinking about her new son or daughter growing inside, then she went to bed crying.

"Why are you crying Gretel?"

"I'm just tried, cranky, and angry because of this pregnancy I'm going through."

"I understand what you mean." Ben replied then Gretel felt like she was going to snap.

"No you don't Ben!"

"Woah Gretel, come down." Mina replied.

"What's up with you Gretel?" Hansel asked "This is not what the doctor wanted, he doesn't want you to be stress!"

"Hansel, shut the **** up!" Mina shouted back at Hansel then Gretel started to cry.

"I'm so sorry for the stress I'm causing right now, it's just the braxton hicks contractions."

"When did you found that out?"

"Hold on, maybe I can see what this means." Mina said as Gretel laid down beside Ben and Mina pressed her hands on Gretel's swollen stomach to feel; not just kicking and heart beat but it braxton hicks kept passing by Gretel.

"So Gretel's not really in labor?"

"Nope she isn't, it's the body's way of getting ready for the real birth."

"See, I was having those contractions. So that's why I was cranky and tried, and I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok Gretel, just try to control your anger."

"I will try Hansel, but it might have to be a point here I might get angry."

"We understand that." Ben replied.

"You don't know that Ben, you can't get pregnant."

"Why?"

"Because Ben, we're the ones that get girls pregnant."

"So who cares?"

"It doesn't work that way Ben, only females can get pregnant." Mina replied.

"How?"

"Well that doesn't matter, only females can and males are not like me or Mina."

"That's right Gretel."

"But why?" Ben asked "Why can only girls have a baby?"

"Because, we have parts that are inside of us that you or Hansel don't have."

"What the **** are they?"

"Who cares, it doesn't matter."

* * *

3 days later

One day in Augsburg a storm came and pregnant Gretel was moving slower than ever.

"Ben, can you help me get out of bed?"

"Sure." Ben replied as he helped his wife out of bed, Gretel then groan at when she was being helped up.

"I'm ok Ben, it's just my back hurts that's all." Gretel said as she felt a kick in her swollen stomach she rested her hand at where the baby kicked.

"Is he or she kicking?"

"You don't know what it is yet Ben, it's kicking a bit."

"Wow Gretel, you have a strong baby in there."

"I do, I wonder who will she look like?" Gretel asked Ben.

"No clue, we'll have to wait and see when it's born."

* * *

Downstairs

Mina, Martha, Edward and Hansel with Gretel and Ben were getting breakfast ready.

"Morning pregnant sister."

"Hansel, when are you ever going to stop calling Gretel that?"

"When she's thin again."

"I don't mind that Mina."

"Sorry Gretel." Mina said "I fought you were going to get angry at that."

"I don't care if he calls me that, but Hansel's right I'm his sister and I'm pregnant."

"So I have something to ask you, what will the baby look like?" Ben asked as Hansel picked up Martha and rocked her to sleep.

"I'm thinking, it's going to look like Gretel."

"I think the baby's going to look like Ben." Edward said.

"My guess is the baby, might look like Hansel."

"Any names yet for the baby?" Mina asked.

"Not yet, wanna think of one."

"If it is a boy, should his name be Gabe."

"Maybe, Baloo."

"How about, Gavin?"

"Those are great names, I loved Baloo the most." Ben said.

"I liked that name too." Gretel replied as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"What if it is a girl?" Edward asked.

"We'll name her...Ok here's the names that I've picked out; Gwen, Bella, Belle or Gemma."

"Is Gwen ok?"

"Not really."

"Maybe Bella?"

"Nope, not good so my surprise." Gretel replied.

"Belle?"

"Close enough."

"Maybe Gemma?"

"Prefect, Gemma is I want to name my baby if it is a girl." Gretel replied to Hansel.

"I'm glad you love that name."

"I'm fine with it." Ben replied.

* * *

2 days later

Ben, Edward and Hansel were at the house in the mountains.

"Ok that's the rock witch."

"$600.000, that's cool."

"I know, no one ever gave away that much money."

"We should get back, in case if Gretel goes into labor." Ben said.

"Right, let's go."

* * *

Back at the house Ben, Edward and Hansel got back when Mina was having her cup of tea while Gretel holds Martha in her arms.

"Baby in aunt Gretel's tummy."

"What are you doing Gretel?"

"Telling Martha, that there's a baby in Gretel's tummy."

"She still doesn't understand, but we're trying to tell her that there's a baby in Gretel's tummy."

"Ok then." Hansel said as he picked up his daughter from Gretel's arms.

"Daddy!"

"Wow Mina, Martha said her first word!"

"Wow, great job Martha. Can you say mommy?" Mina asked.

"Mommy, uncle Ben. Aunt Gretel."

"She said our names."

"This is cool, Martha say baby in Gretel's tummy."

"I think that's too hard Gretel." Hansel replied.

"Baby in Gretel's tummy."

"Good for you Martha, you'll have a cousin to play with."

"Yeah."

"Wow, she's saying allot of words today." Mina said.

"Yeah." Gretel replied as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, Gretel groaned.

"What wrong?"

"It's nothing, a little back pain."

"Ok then, just sit down and rest it."

"Thanks Mina." Gretel replied as Mina and Hansel put Martha in her room and into her crib. Edward was up stairs and was watching Martha, he knew what he was doing.

"You might have been standing up too much, so that's why your back might be starting to hurt."

"That might be it Ben." Gretel replied then there was a knock on the door.

"I think that's the sheriff."

"Oh god, Mina and Hansel. Please don't let him hurt my baby."

"We won't let him do that Gretel, we'll push him out if he does that."

"Hello Mina and Hansel, is Gretel there?"

"Yes with Ben why?"

"I would like to come in please."

"Ok sure, come on in."

"Ben, I'm scared." Gretel replied.

"I'm here Gretel, it's ok.'

Then the Sheriff came in the house and sat beside Ben.

"So, I've heard that you're due very soon."

"Yes, please don't hurt me or the baby."

"I wasn't coming here to do that."

"You weren't?"

"No, I wanted to say that I've got a new job along being sheriff here."

"Really?" Ben asked.

"What is it?" Gretel asked.

"I've got a job, at Mc Donalds."

"Cool, that's a great job."

"Why are you bossing people that are doing their jobs around?"

"That's none of your business Gretel."

"People came and tolled me. You're being so bossy and the Mayor gave you a drug med that will help you stop *****ing around people, they're getting sick and tried of this crap you're putting up!"

"It wasn't working, I've tried the other drug med's and they just don't work."

"We then who cares."

"Gretel clam down, you'll make this worse." Ben replied.

"I'm going to kick the Sheriff out of this house." Hansel said as he and Mina came to where Gretel and Ben were.

"Well why are you still here?" Gretel asked "I have no clue about this **** anymore!" Gretel shouted as she then felt a sharp pain in her stomach, Gretel then groan.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not helping my pregnant sister."

"You can stay away from us if you don't want to be hurt." Mina replied as Gretel ran to the Sheriff and punched his face and he landed on the ground.

"Now, stay away from me. Or you're ****ing going to get it!" Gretel shouted as a contraction shot through Gretel's body, Hansel caught Gretel before she fell onto the ground.

"What's wrong Gretel?"

"I'm feeling very bad cramps." Gretel moaned.

"Oh my god."

"Oh my."

"Ben!" Gretel shouted as Ben raced to Hansel, Gretel and Mina.

"What's wrong Gretel?"

"I think I'm in labor, I'm having very bad cramps."

"We better get her doctor here."

"I'll get her doctor, and they'll come get us." Mina said as she called Gretel's doctor on the phone, as Hansel with Ben and Gretel went back in the house and the Sheriff ran away from their house.

"Listen Gretel, you'll be fine."

"No I won't, with this pain is getting me stress a little." Gretel growled.

"Edward, take Martha to Muriel, Red, Horned, Kopa, Scar and Simba to baby sit her. Take this list with you, stay their and I'll call them back when we're down with baby time. Just tell them, why Martha is staying with them." Mina said.

"I'm on that now."

"Ok Gretel, just stay calm and breathe."

"This hurts, I can't take it anymore." Gretel said.

"It's ok Gretel, we're here for you. You'll be fine, and you're doing great so far." Hansel replied.

"How far are your contractions?"

"Between 5 and 10 minutes apart at the latest."

"That's good, we're got some time." Mina replied as the phone ranged.

"Hello?" Mina asked.

"Why is Martha with us?" Muriel asked on the phone "Isn't she your daughter?"

"She is, but can you look after her. Gretel's gone into labor."

"Ok, Edward is with us too."

"Thank you Muriel, come see us when I call you back."

"Ok Mina."

"That was Muriel, she's looking after our daughter Hansel."

"That's great honey." Hansel replied as he turned to Gretel "It's ok Gretel, take deep breaths."

"Just like that, you're doing great honey."

"SHUT UP BEN!" Gretel roared "Or I'll beat the living **** out of you!"

"Gretel don't say that."

"She's in labor. Mina said those things too, while she was giving birth."

"This is Gretel, your sister. This isn't Mina giving birth, it's my wife."

"I know Ben, Mina call the doctor."

"Ok Hansel, I'll do that now." Mina said as she dilated the number on the phone.

* * *

Couple minutes later

Mina got the doctor but she was going to be a while.

"That was the dispatcher, Gretel's doctor's busy so it could be a while." Mina said as Hansel and Ben saw that Gretel's pants were wet and same with the couch.

"Ewww."

"Gretel, that's rude to do that."

"Did you just?"

"No." Gretel squeaks "No no no, my water just broke."

"We better get Gretel upstairs, Hansel and Ben help me get Gretel upstairs."

"Right, let's do that." Hansel said as he and Ben helped Mina get Gretel upstairs into Gretel and Ben's bedroom.

* * *

In Gretel and Ben's bedroom Gretel was in more pain than ever with Ben and Hansel helping her onto Gretel and Ben's bed.

"These contractions are coming closer together."

"They hurt Hansel, give me a drug that will make me feel better."

"I can't Gretel, there's nothing we can do to stop the pain." Hansel replied as Mina checked to see how far Gretel is.

"She's 7 cm dilated, this baby can come very soon."

"I've been in labor for 5 hours now, what's taking it so long."

"Keep clam Gretel." Ben replied.

"I can't Ben, I can't take this pain anymore."

"Let me feel the baby in the womb."

"No Mina, Hansel don't let her hurt me please." Gretel whimpered.

"Gretel. The chances are, this baby may be born right here; it wants to come out you know. If that's the case, I'm the doctor I'm the one who is going to be delivering it. So why not just keep clam, and let me do what I have to do."

"Mina do you know how to do this?" Hansel blinked as he asked Mina. Then Mina's sweat dropped from her forehead to her dress.

"I've seen women do this a couple times, some babies died and some women died. But we're not losing Gretel or her baby."

"Right, have you did this before?"

"I think so, it's been 3 years before Martha was born." Mina replied.

"Wow, so that was before Gretel was married."

"Yeah."

* * *

2 hours later

Gretel was in labor for 7 hours and she was get more mad.

"You're doing great Gretel, breathe in and out."

"Don't leave me Ben."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ben replied.

"So she's right in your arms right?"

"Yeah."

"And she's all like you."

"I hope so."

"Ok Hansel, get me things that are on this list for the delivery."

"Ok Mina, I'll go get those things."

"Ahhhh!" Gretel screamed "This baby's coming now!"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're ok Gretel, you're doing fine Gretel."

"Gretel's almost at 10 cm, she'll be starting to push soon."

"Do you think you can do this Mina?"

"I've done this a couple times Gretel, but I'm going to need your help at the most." Mina said as she grabbed Gretel's foot stool chair and she sat on it while she was where Gretel's legs were at.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can Gretel."

"I can't Ben, I just can't." Ben replied.

"Well Gretel, you have no choice this baby wants to be born. You're going to have to help him, or her to get it out."

Hansel then came back with the things that Mina would need and then he held Gretel's hand while Ben held her other hand.

* * *

A little while went by and Gretel was about ready to start pushing.

"You're doing great Gretel, just let the baby relax in your stomach for a bit."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"I can't Ben I can't." Gretel cried as tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

"Yes you can do this Gretel, remember when we were fighting the mud witch you said that you were about to die. You didn't you were wrong, you lived through that you're going to live through this too."

"It hurts Ben, it hurts too much."

"Ok Gretel, you're at 10 cm." Mina said.

"You're doing fine sis, you can do this."

"Hansel, I can't this really hurts."

"Time to start pushing Gretel, it won't be long now."

"Come on Gretel, you can do this."

"Ok, I gotta stop saying that I can't."

"Ok Gretel, push on the next contraction."

"Ok Mina, please this better be easy."

"Push sis." Hansel said as Gretel started to push as hard as she can and Gretel was pushing for a hour and she was in labor for 8 hours now and the baby was still not born yet.

"What's taking so long?"

"It's natural childbirth, it takes a while."

"Oh my god, Hansel see this!"

"What's wrong Mina?"

"Nothing's wrong, I can see the head." Mina said excitedly.

"You're almost there Gretel, just hang in there."

"One more push Gretel, you can do it just one more."

"You can do this last one Gretel." Ben tolled Gretel.

"Glad, I'm done with this. If it wasn't for you that knocked me up like **** I wouldn't be in this much pain right now!" Gretel screamed as she did one last push, then Mina saw the baby started to cry around the room.

"Wow." Hansel said as he helped Mina with the baby.

"What is it?" Ben asked as Mina wrapped the baby in a white blanket and was dressed to keep warm, and she gave the baby to Gretel.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

"Wow, a daughter."

"Like I've always wanted." Gretel sighted as she kissed Ben.

"My niece is here."

"She is here."

"Mina called the witches with Edward and Martha, the baby has been born."

"I will do that." said Mina.

"What do you wanna call her?"

"Gemma, because we've picked it before she was born remember Ben?"

"Oh, now I remember." Ben replied as he kissed his wife and stared at his child that he and Gretel have made together.

* * *

A hour later

When all the witches, Edward and Martha had came to see the baby has been born a hour ago. Gretel and Ben stared at their beautiful new daughter.

"She looks like you Gretel."

"She really does, she's got my looks."

"She's got your brown hair." Ben replied as the baby opened it's eyes, they're the same color as Gretel's eyes.

"Gretel, she has your eyes."

"Aww, she does."

"I'm sure she'll grow up to be just like you Gretel." Muriel sighted as Scar held Muriel's hand.

"I just knew, that she's like her mother." Red replied as Simba held her hand along with Kopa holding Horned's hand.

"Martha look, that's your new baby cousin." Mina replied as Hansel brought Martha close to Gretel's baby with Ben.

"She's beautiful mommy, she's like aunt Gretel."

"Aww, she said her first word?"

"She did a while ago Red."

"I wish I was having a baby." Muriel sighted as Scar rested his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe you will Muriel, we've been married for 3 months. Maybe we might wanna have a baby."

"Yeah Muriel, just think of it."

"What's her name?" Simba asked Gretel.

"Her name is Gemma. Me, Hansel, Mina and Ben chooses it to be Gemma, if I was having a girl."

"Very nice name."

"Cute name." Muriel said.

"Love it!" Horned howled as Kopa covered his ears.

"Horned, why can't you not be so loud for once?"

the end


End file.
